


My Beautiful Wizard

by daeneryssed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Did I start another AU series?, F/M, Humor, I don't even know how to tag this, POV Jester Lavorre, why yes, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeneryssed/pseuds/daeneryssed
Summary: Jester is determined to unravel the mysteries of Tidepeak.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	My Beautiful Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little fic that I wrote just cos I wanted to get something out that was light and not as heavy as the WIPs I have for this couple. Again, with the roommate AU, I hope to turn it into something more substantial over time. 
> 
> In the meantime, please have whatever my brain spit out!

Jester knew she shouldn’t be here. 

Ohhh she really shouldn’t be here. 

She threw a hurried glance over her shoulder as she darted from alleyway to alleyway, tugging her cloak tighter around herself and keeping to the shadows, an eye out for what would surely be an angry Bluud, ready to take her back to the Chateau and her mother. 

The thought of Mama made Jester feel immensely guilty, really quite terribly guilty, just...perhaps just a _little_ less guilty than needed to override the also immense, also terrible curiousity that had been weighing on her since the Traveler had first told her about “the magical emerald tower on the docks”. A tower that grew in size the closer you got to it and which shrank into a nondescript little thing the further out you walked? Which had no doors and windows and balconies that changed position every day? A mystery that no one had bothered to solve because no one wanted trouble?

 _That sounds like the perfect case for us, my dear,_ her friend had whispered to her that night, as she strained to catch a glimpse of the tower from the Chateau window. _Mystery and trouble._

So here she was, in the dead of night, sneaking out towards the Open Quay. 

“Oh Traveler, keep me safe,” Jester whispered as she rounded a corner and spotted a number of Zhelezo on patrol. Her friend came to her rescue, as he so often did, because the shadows seemed to grow longer and darker right before her eyes, and a sharp _clang!_ rang out on the opposite side of the street, distracting the guards. Jester hastened forward. 

The soft splash of the waves against the dock walls and the creaking of anchored ships guided her towards the quay, and it didn’t take long before she caught a view of the glittering green tower towering - _heh_ \- above the low buildings. And true enough, the closer she got, the taller the tower grew. By the time she ran out onto the empty cobblestone square where it stood alone, it had mushroomed from a few storeys to what must be four, maybe hundred feet. 

Jester rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. The tower stayed the same. Still partially unconvinced, she looked around carefully to check she was alone before running forwards and backwards several feet, keeping sure not to blink. The tower grew, then shrunk, then grew once more. 

_I told you,_ the familiar voice of the Traveler spoke over her shoulder, the verdant green of his cloak just visible in her periphery. _Magical, isn’t it?_

“It’s amazing,” she breathed. Knowing time was short, Jester shook herself out of her reverie and darted forward towards the tower, the click-clack of her boots against the cobblestone the only sound of life in the vicinity apart from some distant shouts of drunken sailors no doubt drinking on the docks. 

Just as the Traveler had told her, there was no door at the tower base. In fact, a wide circle around the square showed her there were no windows or balconies even. The tower walls were smooth and solid for as far as the eye could see, which was very far indeed, because her neck cricked painfully as she leaned back to follow it all the way to the roof. The crescent moon smiled back down at her.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she grumbled, rubbing her neck. “How do we open it?” She directed the question to the Traveler. Without waiting for an answer, and not getting one anyway - _ugh, I’ll do the work myself then_ \- she began to run her hands across the cool emerald stone, making a perimeter trek to see if there were any hidden doors. 

“This is so _beaaautiful_ ,” she said quietly, admiring the glittering green walls, made more beautiful under the soft glow of the moonlight. “Green, like you. I wish I was green too.”

 _You are beautiful as you are, my dear,_ replied the Traveler, making her giggle. 

“Maybe I would be even more beautiful if I was green. I would Mama’s little emerald then. That doesn’t sound as nice. Little jade? That sounds even worse. Do you know any more green gemstones?”

“Tsavorite?”

Jester almost jumped right out of her skin, a sharp shriek which she was not proud of and definitely _did not happen, do not laugh_ coming out of her. Scrambling away from the tower, she looked around wildly for the source of the unfamiliar voice before her brain recovered enough to register it had come from above. 

Standing there just twenty feet above her on a balcony that definitely had not been there before was a man, red hair tied back in a high ponytail and dressed in pitch black robes. A wizard? He certainly looked like one in his long, flowing garb. He was looking down at her with what looked to be one raised eyebrow, although the smiling moon behind him made it hard to make out his expression in great detail. 

“Hello!” she greeted brightly, immensely happy to see that someone did live here after all. Perhaps it would be easier to get inside now and find out more about the magical structure. “You were not there before.”

“No, I was not,” he replied rather dryly. His accent was Zemnian, like those Empire folks who would visit Mama from time to time. 

“Well, now you are!” she continued. “May I come in?”

He cocked his head. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I asked…?” 

“I’ve only just met you.”

Jester could have smacked herself. “Oh, right! Hi, I’m Jester.” She raised her hand towards him, as if to shake his hand. He didn’t react or respond. Jester moved her hand up and down anyway. It seemed like the nice thing to do. “What’s your name?”

“What do you want?” he asked, ignoring her question. 

_Rude_ , she thought to herself, and she heard the chuckle of the Traveler in the whistle of the wind around her. “I was trying to figure out this tower,” she replied honestly, because she _was_ touching it without his consent. Maybe he was unhappy about it, if he was the owner of this place. Maybe some people were protective over their towers - she wouldn’t mind if someone touched the walls of the Chateau, but then again, she didn’t own the Chateau and the Chateau wasn’t a magical tower, although it would be _so cool -_

“Why?”

Jester blinked, a little thrown by his question after her own mind had wandered off and also because the question was odd. Realising in bewilderment after a few seconds of silence that he was genuinely asking, she finally responded, because-

“Because. This. Tower. Is. Amazing??? There are no doors but you are clearly inside. And you just appeared on this magic balcony that wasn’t there before? I bet you could make windows appear. Can you do that? Also, do you know that if you go farther away it becomes smaller and it becomes bigger when you come near it? Like I bet if you just stood there and I moved away, you would become, like, fifty feet higher just like magic? That would be _really_ cool.”

The man seemed to think on this for a moment. “You know, that does sound really cool. Maybe you should try it and see if it works.”

“Really?” she asked, surprised he was entertaining her. 

He nodded, leaning over the balcony slightly and pointing out. The moonlight caught his face for a little bit, revealing an angular face and high cheekbones that was _oh very handsome, even if his nose is a little big_. She heard the chuckle of the Traveler in response and, she liked to think, agreement. 

“That way,” the man said. “Go on, see if I go higher.”

“Okay!” Jester quickly began to skip backwards, keeping her eye peeled on him. The balcony stayed where it was. “You aren’t moving,” she cried out in despair after moving thirty feet away. 

“It might be an optical thing,” he called back out, his rather soft, drawling voice difficult to hear over the splash of the waves from the docks. “Try turning around and moving a little further.”

Reluctant to turn away but too curious to disagree, Jester quickly ran towards the edge of the square, whipping around as soon as she touched the edge of the cobblestone surface. “Okay, let’s see-”

The tower was smooth and unblemished again, no balcony, no man, and no doors or windows. 

“AW MAN, I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THAT,” she yelled out, shaking her fist at the tower. She heard the laugh of the Traveler again. 

“Do _not_ laugh,” she huffed, although the sides of her mouth were pulling up into a grin. If the man, wizard, whatever he was, thought this was sufficient to chase her away, he was wrong. Dead wrong. 

“My beautiful wizard, I will find you again,” she whispered, a promise to herself, a threat to him. “Sleep well, for now.”

  
  
  



End file.
